Journey with Zoey
by Magnum L.Hawk
Summary: AU Instead of travelling with dawn Ash travels with Zoey Roark and rookie trainer Marcus bad at summarys AshXZoey OCXOC RoarkXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Journey with Zoey**

**A quick word ****before I start the story Brock will only make short appearances in the story and will not be a main character. Ash will get a different team compared to the show **

Summary: AU Instead of travelling with dawn Ash travels with Zoey Roark and rookie trainer Marcus

STORY BEGIN

A boy who was wearing a black with yellow shirt that had white sleeves he wore blue pants and red shoes and he wore a hat that was red with black that had a blue half circle with blue ball like shape and under the was his spiked hair . This boy's name was Ash Ketchum and on his shoulder was a mouse like creature this creature was called Pikachu it was one of the creature known as pokemon they were at the moment on ship that was heading toward the town known as Sandgem so he could meet Professor Rowan.

"There it is Pikachu the Sinnoh region where Gary is" Ash told Pikachu who gave the simple pika because all pokemon could say was their own name.

The boat eventually docked and Ash started to walk to where according to his map was Rowan's lab.

When he got there he bumped into a guy who looked like he was just starting his journey he wore a red tank top fingerless gloves and brown shorts and he had blonde hair.

"Hey what's the big idea about you almost making me fall face first into the ground" the blonde shouted

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going by the way I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu" Ash replied

"I guess its okay but don't let it happen again on and my name is Marcus Williams (I'm not that good with names) and I plan on battling and beating the Sinnoh league"

"Ok then good luck with that" Ash said Ash and Pikachu then went into the lab followed by Marcus Professor Rowan from the look of it was an old man who looked like he was in his 40s he wore a white lab coat and had white hair

"Awe you must be ash and you young man look like you're here to your first pokemon" Rowan said looking at both ash then at Marcus

Marcus then stepped forward "Yeah old man I'm Marcus Williams and I've come for my first pokemon"

"Well ok then follow me" Rowan then lead Marcus to the table where he kept the three starter pokemon ash also followed because he wanted to see the Sinnoh starters Rowan then showed Marcus three pokemon first pokemon was a penguin like pokemon by the name of Piplup the second was a monkey with fire on it's back it was called Chimchar and the last one was a turtle with a stick that had two leafs on it's head it was named turtwig "So take your pick"

Marcus looked deep in thought he thought Chimchar was petty cool but then he looked at turtwig it had the pure look of determination as if it had been rejected by so many other trainers before and it was really hoping that it would get pick as if today was the day "I chose turtwig" Marcus decided

The jumped up and down happy that someone picked him at last and the Chimchar fall face first on the table it hated it when people didn't pick "So then Marcus here are your five poke balls and turtwig's and heres your pokedex" Rowan handed Marcus the things all new trainers needed Rowan then started talking with ash about stuff and gave ash the new version of the pokedex

"So Marcus were both going to the same place how about we journey together" ash asked

"Yeah sounds good so let's get going then I want to catch a pokemon" Marcus replied

**Ok I think I'll stop it there I know it's a bit short but I wrote this at midnight so it's not the best ****I could do chapters will longer I promise on and what do you think ash's team should be you can tell me by review or pm.**

**Zoey will appear next chapter.**

**On and please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey with Zoey**

**Ok so heres chapter 2 now for any one that was wondering Marcus appearance is like Jackie's from the sea temple movie ****only with a few diffacere now on with the story**

CHAPTER BEGIN

Ash looked around the area Marcus had run off looking for a new pokemon, he had decided he would go back to town he went into the pokemon centre because he thought he should call Professor oak the old man who gave ash his life long friend Pikachu

"Why hello ash I presume you meat Rowan right" Oak an old man who looked like Professor Rowan only older

"Yeah I did and I'm going to be travelling with a kid called Marcus" Ash replied

"Ok well you know your Cyndaqull wanted to go with this time but couldn't catch up with, so do you want me to send it over?" Oak asked

"Well ok it would be nice to use cyndaqull again"

"Ok I'll send it right a way" then a poke ball appeared in the machine it contents were soon revered as a pokemon that looked like a little mouse like Pikachu only it had red marks on its back and it had a yellow underbelly and a black back, it gave a cry of cynda meaning it was most likely the pokemon cyndaqull.

Ash checked his pokedex to see what attacks cyndaqull new since it was so long since he used it, he saw that it now new Lave Plume, Flamethrower, flame wheel and swift he started making battle plans for cyndaqull.

With Marcus

Marcus was in the middle of a battle turtwig was facing a male Shinx which was like a little cat dog hybrid (To me it looks like that) the Shinx charged at turtwig with a mighty tackle "Turtwig go for a razor leaf before it hits you" Marcus shouted his commend which turtwig easily followed by launching some leaves at Shinx, the leaves hit dead on Marcus then grabbed a poke ball remembering that to catch a pokemon you have to weaken it and threw the ball it hit Shinx and sucked into the ball, the ball moved three times and the circle glowed red inadequate that shinx was caught.

"Yes I caught it I better check its moves" Marcus looked at his pokedex it said that shinx knew tackle bite leer and spark "_A good catch I should start training it_" thought Marcus but then he started hearing clapping "Who's there"

Marcus turned to see a girl with red hair that looked like it was from sonic the hedgehog she wore a purple shirt and an orange jacket she had some sun glasses (I do not know what kind of glasses they are) and had blue pants on "no one you should care about I was just wondering if you would like to battle" she asked

"Ok sure on and by the way the names Marcus what's yours" Marcus replied

"The names Zoey now let's get started go misdreavus" (I don't know what she says when she sends out a pokemon) a small ghost like creature was released from the ball saying it's name as it came out, Marcus grabbed his pokedex to see the pokemon's data

"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them" the pokedex answered

"A ghost pokemon huh ok prepare for battle Shinx" Marcus called as he threw Shinx's poke ball the dog cat hybrid gave a mighty howl as it appeared "Shinx use bite and spark at same time" Marcus commended Shinx followed the order charging at the ghost electric energy started coming out of shinx it showed it's teeth and hit misdreavus with the energy and bit the ghost before it could recover.

"Not bad but now it's my turn misdreavus use your psybeam now before it can counter" Zoey told her pokemon it complied hitting shinx hard and it could barely stand

"On no shinx use tackle" Marcus's order was complied but shinx just went right though it "but how that attack should have work"

"You are a rookie don't you know that normal type moves don't work on ghost types like misdreavus specking of which misdreavus end this with Astonish" Zoey said and misdreavus charged at shinx hitting the weak pokemon and fainting it.

With Ash

Ash looked around he had herd the sounds of battle but they had stopped leaving ash without any idea of where Marcus was, Ash looked around again looking at all the pokemon that were in the area there were bird like pokemon called Starly beaver like pokemon by the name of bidoof plant like pokemon called budew bee like pokemon called combee stunk like pokemon called stunky he thought of if he should catch one of these new pokemon

"Excuse me sir but could I ask you something" Ash looked to the person that said that and saw a young boy holding an egg that had a red underbelly (you know what I mean) a blue top and it looked like a fin was trying to come out the top

"Yeah what do you want to ask me" ash replied

"Well would like to have this egg I just don't I'll be able to look after it right so do you want" the boy ask it seem more like he didn't want it at all or he thought kill the pokemon inside (Pokemon do die) "Please I really think you should have it"

Ash at the egg and decided that he should if the kid really did want him to have it "Ok I'll look after it don't worry"

"Really thanks I'm sure whatever comes out of the egg will be really tough so good luck at taking care of it" the boy gave the egg to and ran home

Ash put the egg into an incubator and put it into his bag and started to where he thought Marcus was "_I wonder what will out the egg guess I got to wait and see_" ash was also thinking that and kept walking until he saw Marcus walking his way "Hey Marcus what's up"

"I just got beat by some girl because of a type problem" Marcus said

"Let me guess you were fighting a ghost type and use a normal type right" Ash asked

"Yeah how did you know?"

"The same thing happened to me once so I know how you're feeling sort of"

"Oh ok well I'm going to the pokemon canter coming" Marcus asked

"Yeah we should"

Little did that they were being followed by two people in team rocket outfits "When do we jump them Jessie" the man with blue hair asked

"When they least aspect us of course James" the women who had pink hair replied

Ash and Marcus continue on there way to Jubilife City with the team rocket people and cat like pokemon following behind them when Ash and Marcus encounter a boy with purple hair a dark blue jacket with a black shirt under it and brown pants he pointed at ash "you I challenge you right here 3 on 3" the boy shouted and the elekid next to him pointed at Pikachu acting like it's trainer

"But I only have pokemon with me" Ash replied

"Fine then I'll just have to battle you when you have 3" the boy walked off followed by his elekid

"Who was that guy" Marcus shouted load enough for the whole forest to hear

"It doesn't matter let's go" just as Ash finished talking Pikachu was grabbed by two people and put into a box

"Prepare for trou-"

"Who are you loony's" Marcus asked or shouted whatever you want to call it

"How dare you call us loony's" they shouted

"Marcus this is team rocket they always try to capture Pikachu" Ash said

"Then let's teach 'em a lesson go turtwig" Marcus sent out his turtwig and then turned to Ash "you got any thing to back me up with"

"Yeah go cyndaqull" Ash sent out the fire mouse "ok Cyndaqull use Lave plume" the mouse complied lunching the attack at the box which was destroyed and Pikachu was freed "now Pikachu use thunderbolt" Pikachu did as it was told and attack sending team rocket blasting off again

**That's a wrap now the rest of the chapters well be uploaded weekly still needing ideas for ash's team and Zoey won't join the gang till chapter five but she will still appear.**

**Please review**

**Oh and cyndaqull is the fire mouse pokemon which is why I call it a mouse**


	3. To Oreburgh City

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this third chapter i've been having large amouts of problems lately but now that i've finally been able to break through the problems I can finally restarted this story so after a LONG wait here's chapter 3 (also thanks for all the kind reviews if they keep coming I might update this faster)**

Ash and Marcus were walking through the large city known as Jubilife they looked around almost everywhere but the city was so large that they hardly found anything of interest hell they couldn't even find an exit "WHY IS THIS CITY SO DAMN BIG?" Marcus questioned he'd grown up in the small town of Twinleaf so he'd never seen a city in his life "Gahhhhhh this way, that way buildings everywhere which way is the right one?".

Ash just stared at his companion who was once again yelling at the top of his lungs _"has he ever been in a city before" _Ash wondered it would make sense at least but even he didn't know where to go he'd never been in such a big city so even he had to agree he had no idea where to go, he looked back at Marcus to see that he'd calmed down and was now asking for directions but it didn't seem to be working.

"LOOK PAL I JUST WANNA KNOW THE WAY TO OREBURGH CITY I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS POKEACEH THING I JUST WANNA GO GET A GYM BADGE" Marcus eyes were now red with rage this annoying old man wouldn't stop talking about invention his company made but Marcus didn't care!

"Alright then just head east from here and you'll be in Oreburgh City" The man finally told them where to go Marcus uttered a quick thanks then ran with Ash following from behind.

Later in Route 203

Marcus stared right at what appeared to be an Abra the Pokemon had been annoying him for aging since he'd been trying catch it only for Ash to get lucky and caught it "This thing annoys me" Marcus stated the obvious he'd wasted all but 2 of his 40 Pokeballs and he was broke now meaning he had to go on the rest of his journey without them until he could get some cash.

Ash recalled his new Abra into it's Pokeball unlike Marcus Ash had brought UltraBalls with him from Kanto aka he came prepared "ASH HAND OVER THAT POKEBALL!" Marcus Yelled once again at the top of his lungs.

"But Marcus it's not really that great a Pokemon" Ash tried to calm and this time he was successful.

"Oh ok you can keep it then" Marcus said finally calmed down the two then continued on the Oreburgh city through a cave nothing really major happened in there so they just continued to Oreburgh city and found out that the gym was currently closed "" Scream Marcus it had taken them all day to get there only to find out that the gym was closed? This did not go well with Marcus.

"Hey Marcus how about we had north and see if we can find any new Pokemon?" Ash questioned his pal and currently only companion Marcus look at Ash intrigued.

"New Pokemon ya say alright I'll see ya there then" Marcus said then run off to Route 207.

Later at Route 207

Ash had just arrived at the Route to find Marcus and his Turtwig squaring it off with a Machop "Turtwig use **Tackle**!" Turtwig gave a nod and charged at the Machop which yawned and muttered "Ma chop ma (This should be easy)" and punched Turtwig with a flames covering it's hand "What the, it knows **Fire Punch** how?" Marcus questioned and then chose to check his Pokedex "Oi Pokedex how does Machop learn **Fire Punch**?" Marcus asked then the mechanical voice replied with "Machop can only learn **Fire Punch **by breeding" Marcus then chose to switch out his Turtwig for Shinx "Shinx Shinx (Time to kick some ass!)" Shinx stated coming out of it's Pokeball "Shinx use **Bite**" Shinx charged at the Machop and bit it on the hand "Now follow up with **Tackle!"** since then slammed into the Machop's stomach, Marcus then threw a Pokeball at the Machop it went in with little to no resistance the ball shaked three times then the centre glowed red indicating that the Machop had been caught.

(If you want to I highly recommend playing the item get theme from the Zelda series)

"I CAUGHT A MACHOP!" Yelled Marcus claiming his third Pokemon "now that that's done time to head back, Oh hey Ash when did you get here?" Ash could only sigh he only just got here and now they were heading back and now he could only question how he was going to put up with Marcus through out this journey.

"Hey Ash I think I just heard someone say the gym leader is in the Oreburgh mines let's go challenge the gym leader" Marcus asked but then heard someone laughing?

"You really think you can defeat a gym you barely beat that Machop" A voice called Marcus and Ash looked towards the area the voice came from to see the voice came from a Teenager with purple hair a blue and black jumper and blue pants who had a smug look on his face.

"Who the HELL are you?" Yelled the once again angry Marcus "Ah who cares I challenge you to a battle!" exclaimed Marcus.

"Fine I'll face you bring it on" The teen replied pulling out a Pokeball from his belt and sending out a Elekid while Marcus sent out his Machop both rearing for battle.

**Alright that's it for now i'm sorry about how short this is compared to the last two chapters but I really just wanted to end it off here and then make the next chapter extra long.**

**I'm also having to rewrite the hole story since my old computer olded up breaking thus I lost all the files for this story so i'm sorry for that aswell.**

**Finally the next chapter should be done some time during the next month I just one thing to ask and that is which of the following would be the best OC to put into this story since althrough I did have OC's already set in stone for this story back I have forgotten about them so out of the following OC's do you guys think would fit the story the greatest so with further ado here are the OC's.**

**Zane Robin: a calm and collected teenager who always attempts to get in the heroes way, he was born in Sunnyshore city and was trained by Volkner in Pokemon battling, He has short black hair and wears a dark blue jacket which is always kept zipped along with baggy brown pants, He loves to insult Marcus's and Ash's skills in battle and usually defeats them in battle thanks to his training, His first Pokemon was a Wooper and currently has two gym badges.**

**Emily Howard: Raised in Floaroma town Emily has spent her life wanting to become a Pokemon Coordinator after hiting the age of 15 she chooses to start following her dream after meeting Marcus, she has long brown hair which is tied in a short ponytail she wears a sky blue short sleeved shirt with a floral design on it along with a dark blue skirt, her first Pokemon was a Budew, after becoming a coordinator she develops a rivalry with Zoey**

**Jessie Alexander: Born and raised as the daughter of the mayor of hearthome city Jessie has spent her life watching Pokemon battles after being inspired and given her first Pokemon by Fantina Jessie set out to become the champion of shinnoh, she has black hair that ends at her neck and wears a light green shirt with abit of red near the edge and short black and dark blue pants, she has a fierce rivalry with often insults him for his over the top and quick to angry personalty, her first pokemon is a Duskull and she currently has 1 badge.**

**So yeah those are the three OC's that I need help choosing a poll will be placed on my profile and the two with the most votes will be placed in the story the poll ends once chapter 5 is uploaded so yeah now i'm done I wish you all a good day/night and seeyas next time (PS Please Review and PSS should I start making these chapters longer by making them 5000 words long?)**


End file.
